


Lancisk Fanart

by Burntuakrisp



Series: A Princess Tale (Undertale/Deltarune) [7]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Royal Tale AU, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fanart, Female Frisk (Undertale), Just a silly yet cute pairing I made up, Ralsei Susie Kris on chapter 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: Just a list of Lancisk fanart that I drew on my Tumblr and Deviantart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually/gifts), [salmalovecreepypasta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmalovecreepypasta/gifts), [blackdragonfox91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonfox91/gifts), [thaichilatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaichilatte/gifts), [PsychoTV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoTV/gifts), [meryliah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryliah/gifts), [JamSham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamSham/gifts), [NessTheMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessTheMess/gifts), [Dubtalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubtalia/gifts), [Dreamcreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcreator/gifts), [WafflesFalafle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesFalafle/gifts), [TheQueenOfDerps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfDerps/gifts), [TurianSpaceinvader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurianSpaceinvader/gifts), [Skalicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalicia/gifts), [Sunafantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunafantasy/gifts), [5H4D35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H4D35/gifts), [CinnamonRollProteccSquad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CinnamonRollProteccSquad), [Kitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat/gifts), [LunaXXMoon1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaXXMoon1/gifts).



Outlined

Very Proud of this one.  


Here are some stamps  


Some Sprites

Here are some newer ones.  


Draw your OTP.  


Not really Lancisk, but it involves the King of Spades getting his just deserts for treating Lancer like dirt.  


Here are ones that I did today  
  
  


I will keep making silly Lancisk fanart until someone makes one and ships it as well.

(Sorry, I can’t get enough of my silly crack pairing)


	2. Chapter 2

Every new Lancisk picture I make, I will share it here.


	3. Chapter 3

Flirting with the boy in spades...  
FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

She was a girl with a heart the size as the sky.  
He was a boy born to the life of the spade.


	5. Chapter 5

Part as collab with [actually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually/pseuds/actually).

We both love Lancisk.


	6. Chapter 6

This isn't really a new picture, but I just have to say it.

HOLY COW, OVER 200 HITS?

FOR JUST FAN ART OF LANCER AND FRISK?

WOW, THANKS A LOT.

IF YOU LIKE THE PAIRING, LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS.

I ALSO TAKE REQUESTS.

ANYWAY, THANKS FOR THE HITS, HOPE TO DO MORE IN THE FUTURE.


	7. Chapter 7

A scene redraw of this scene from Steven Universe by Rebecca Sugar  
https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/steven-universe/images/f/ff/The_Answer_091.png/revision/latest?cb=20160423201403&format=original  
(Lancer is pushing Frisk out of the way of the Spade King's upcoming attack)


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Frisk is having a secret sleepover with Lancer. With his dad away, he's totally unsupervised, so Frisk manages to sneak him inside the castle. When they arrive at her room, they get into all sorts of shenanigans, like telling ghost stories and playing Truth or Dare. You know, just normal little kid stuff.   
  
At the end of the night, they fall asleep in Frisk's bed together, as per cliché.

Thanks to [actually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually/pseuds/actually) for the idea.


	9. UPDATE + FANART

HOLY SMOKES!

OVER 300 HITS?

I am a mixture of shocked, thankful, ecstatic, and gleeful.

I don’t know what to say.

Well, there is one thing I can say.

THANK YOU!!!!

Thank you every commenter, Kudos giver, or even a viewer.

I never expected to get this much attention for a random ship I made up.

To be honest, I am very passionate about my ideas (like Lancisk).

Unfortunately, they don’t get that much recognition.

And in the course of 4 days, this collage of shipping fan art has gotten a lot of people’s attention.

It literally means the world to me, I am truly grateful for you stopping by.

A lot of you in the comments have asked me if you can draw some fan art of Lancisk?

Here is my answer.

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO RIGHT AHEAD!! GO AND SPREAD THE LANCISK SHIP ACROSS THE INTERNET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But here are some rules.

Inform me first, so I can keep you in mind.  
Link it back to me ASAP. I want to see how you drew the pairing.  
please keep it SFW.  
I know everyone is upset that Tumblr is banning NSFW, but I don’t really look at erotic things.

Plus the pairing consists of 2 kids.

Unless you age them up.

Also if you want to write fanfics about Lancisk, the same rules above apply.

I really want to make Lancisk a thing.

Will you help me?

Once again, thank you so much, I wish I could fully express how happy I am.

Maybe if you leave a Lancisk idea in the comments below, I might make it a reality.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for not posting much in a while, I have finals.

But I hope you find this Lancisk Sprite cute.


	11. Chapter 11

I know it's not the best, mainly because I'm tired.


	12. Update 2

Once again I have not made any new Lancisk drawings.

But if you want to see more, then send me a drawing request in the comments below and I will get to it.

I love meeting others online to discuss cool and cute ideas, so don't be afraid, I am all ears.


	13. Chapter 13

I can't draw bikes.


	14. Chapter 14

Basically the picture at Chapter 7, but with an outline and colors.


	15. Chapter 15

Drawing by [actually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually/pseuds/actually) with permission to share.

"Here's a drawing of my two favorite cuties, Frisk and Lancer! That's not just any old Frisk, though—that's Princess Frisk, from Carlie's Princess Tale AU! You can learn more about it on her profile: [](https://www.deviantart.com/burntuakrisp)"

 

We both made a Lancisk-centric picture, so if you think this is cute, make sure to check out her drawing as well! [](https://www.deviantart.com/drawn-mario/art/Arrow-left-481624127) [fav.me/dcu0j7x](http://fav.me/dcu0j7x) [](https://www.deviantart.com/drawn-mario/art/Arrow-right-481624554)


	16. Chapter 16

Drawing by [actually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually/pseuds/actually) with permission to share.

"These two cuties here are Lancer and Princess Frisk, directly inspired by [burntuakrisp](https://www.deviantart.com/burntuakrisp)'s Princess Tale AU! It also happens to be a scene from her fanfiction, "Tonight": [fav.me/dcudg0f](http://fav.me/dcudg0f)  
  
It's a bit late to fix it now, but I probably should've drawn them in their pajamas, haha. The story literally specifies that Frisk was in her nightgown, but oh well."


	17. Chapter 17

Another Cute drawing of Frisk being a flirt and blushing Lancer.


	18. Update 3: THANK YOU FOR 500 HITS!

Holy Smokes!!

This post just got 500 hits!

That is incredible!!!

Out of all my work, this post here is what I am most passionate about.\

Because I really want to make Lancisk a thing.

Not Canon (obviously).

But a small side pairing that is featured in some fanart and fanfics.

Speaking of which, if you haven't seen some of my Lancisk fanfics, then I highly recommend you do.

If it helps gives you an idea of how the pairing works.

Here is my first one.

[Lancisk Oneshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773265)

Here are a bunch of imagines.

[Lancisk Imagines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774762)

Here is another cute one.

[Spade Flirtation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942257)

Here is the most recent one.

[Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983093)

 

I would love to send a shoutout and a million thanks to all my Kudos givers!

To those that gave a kudos on everything Lancisk related I posted.

THANK YOU!!!

salmalovecreepypasta

actually

blackdragonfox91

thaichilatte

PsychoTV

meryliah

GlobbyLobby

NessTheMess

Dubtalia

Dreamcreator

WafflesFalafle

TheQueenOfDerps

TurianSpaceinvader

Skalicia

Sunafantasy

5H4D35

AND TO ALL THE GUESTS!!!!

To all those that left comments...

CinnamonRollProteccSquad

KitKat 

GriiffinWrites

LunaXXMoon1

You viewing and appreciating my work on the pairing means the world to me.

Remember that I am always open to discussing about the pairing.

Once again, thanks a million.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Another scene redraw from Steven Universe by Rebecca Sugar.

steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki…

I know the Monster Kid in Deltarune is different from Undertale, but if I were to follow those rules, I wouldn't be shipping Lancer with Frisk.


	20. Chapter 20

Rough designs for Lancisk fan child faces.

Let me know which one you like the most.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Just a cute picture of Deltarune and Undertale character fluff.  
Lancer is on Susie's shoulders. (Also a tiny bit of Lancisk)  
Frisk is on Kris's shoulder. (sibling bonding)  
Flowey is on Ralsei's head. (Because only Flowey can fit on the fluffy boy)


	22. Chapter 22

Just another Lancisk drawing where Frisk and Lancer wearing attire for the opposite's kingdom.  
Frisk-> Card Kingdom  
Lancer-> Evahen Kingdom  
I probably do an outline of this in the future.


	23. Chapter 23

SWEEPY KIDS


	24. Chapter 24

Iconic Faces


	25. Merry Christmas

Kind of ironic this one.

Christmas is on the 25th of December.

This is the 25th part of the Lancisk fanart post.

Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all Undertale and Deltarune fans out there.

I hope you all get the stuff you wished for and spend time with your loved ones.

I know I have said it before, but I will keep saying it till I can't anymore.

As of right now, this post has gotten close to 600 hits.

With new kudos givers.

Thank you all so much for showing support for my OTP, it really means the world to me.

So as thanks, here is a cute Lancisk drawing of the two cuties under the mistletoe.

Have yourself the best christmas ever!

Happy Holidays!


	26. Chapter 26

Hope everyone had a great Christmas.

Now back to Lancisk.

Basically a redraw of this Lancisk drawing from chapter 22.  
For some reason, I can't get rid of those extra lines.  
I might go back to them later on.


	27. Chapter 27

I always wanted to draw an older Lancisk picture with King Lancer proposing to Princess Frisk.  
Inspired by this post on Tumblr.  
[indigo-nobility.tumblr.com/pos…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://indigo-nobility.tumblr.com/post/180608212265/lancer-is-nervous)

by indigo-nobility on Tumblr.  
Also these older designs are not finalized, just rough sketches.


	28. Chapter 28

Lancer, I'm pretty sure that's not how you ask someone out.

Well, at least he's trying.  
Can't fault him for that.


	29. Chapter 29

An outlined version of that picture from chapter 1.


	30. Chapter 30

Just a simple silhouette of Lancisk.


	31. Chapter 31

I’m thinking of recreating Lancisk as classic Disney couples.  
I like to call this one.  
“Snowdin White and the 7 Temmies”


	32. Chapter 32

The prince defending his princess.


	33. Chapter 33

Sharing is caring

Lancisk with Cotton Candy


	34. Chapter 34

I just wanted to make a list of future Lancisk ideas.

· Frisk and Lancer on a date at a restaurant? 

· Or perhaps them at a carnival?

· Frisk being introduced to Roulz Kaard

· Frisk befriending Susie

· Lancer picture himself as a handsome prince to Frisk

· Lancer struggling to confess his feelings

· Frisk first reaction to being flirted with

· Draw your OTP recreations

· Scene recreations

· As Disney couples

· I see the light

· Frisk patching up Lancer

· Lancer seeing Frisk’s soul

· Ballroom dancing

· Lancer’s true confession

· Frisk kissing Lancer

· Frisk being a part of the Lancer fan club

· Frisk wearing a lancer t-shirt

· Frisk smelling a flower and Lancer wishing he was the flower.

· Lancer protecting Frisk from his father

· Lancer and Frisk being separated.

· Frisk looking pretty in front of a blushing lancer

· Frisk picturing her prince.

· Frisk and lancer double dating with Susie and Noelle

· Them falling from above

· Cosplaying as each other

· Holding hands for the first time

· First kiss

· Cuddling

· Watching a movie

· Going shopping

· Kid squad

· With animal ears

· Arguing and making up afterwards

· (Older) making out

· Wedding

· Different clothing styles

· Dancing

· Tango

· Cooking

· In battle, side by side

· Birthdays

· Formalwear

· As babies

· Gazing into each other's eyes

· Telling lancer’s dad about engagement

· This is my idea recreation

· Different versions of each other

· Chara ships it

· Robin Hood and Maid Marian

· Dressed as Romeo and Juliet

· Karaoke

· Genderswap

· Trying to recreate each other's faces

· Frisk in a spade hood

· Halloween

· Old timey

· Horror

· Watching scary movies

· Spooning

· On a date

· Visiting each other in the hospital

· Missing each other

· Jevil performing in front of them

· Playing video games

· Lancer being flirty

· Frisk throwing his flirts back at him

· Hugging

· Lancer asking for blessings

· Milkshake couple

· Crying

· Pocky game

Okay, so I might’ve put in a bunch from the “30 day OTP challenge”, but I need as many ideas as possible.

If you have any ideas, I will put them in.

 

Okay, so I might’ve put in a bunch from the “30 day OTP challenge”, but I need as many ideas as possible.

If you have any ideas, I will put them in.


	35. Update 4

Another update.  
This time celebrating this posts 700 hits!  
I know I keep saying this over and over.  
And I will continue to keep saying it until I get it through to all of you.  
This one post means so much to me.  
Before sharing this OTP, I was alone.  
Do you ever have a brilliant idea that fills you with a ton of motivation and creativity?  
But you are the only one who feels it?  
That is me and Lancisk.  
For awhile now, I have been standing on a tiny ship in the middle of the ocean.  
Sending out bottles of messages out.  
Hoping for someone.  
Anyone.  
To see them and come my way.  
The first 10 leave me alone.  
No one in sight.  
Just myself.  
Ushally, after trying over so many times, but with no success.  
Would leave me feeling hopeless and empty.  
And for awhile, I did feel that way.  
It seemed that no matter how many times I tried to get Lancisk more attention.  
There was barley anyone to give it a piece of mind.  
But just having at least one give it a glance.  
Such as refreshing the page and seeing the hit number increase.  
Made me feel a spark of joy.  
That number difference really mean the world to me.  
But not only that.  
But over time my messages in bottles have infact gotten the attention of others.  
I have bonded and made friends with some in the comments.  
And you have shown support for my pairing.  
That is absolultley fantastic.  
Someone might say to me.  
“When will you ever stop this Lancisk?”  
My answer is simple.  
Never  
Never  
Never  
I will never stop until Lancisk becomes a thing in both the Undertale and Deltarune community.  
That is my ultimate dream.  
Having Lancisk get more and more attention  
Fanart  
AMVs  
Fanfics  
Oneshots  
Comics  
Comic dubs  
Headcanons  
That is what I dream one day to happen.  
And I will be right here.  
Waiting  
And making more fanart  
Until Lancisk is shipped  
Loved  
And a new trend starts.  
I might be overreacting.  
But that is how much Lancisk means to me.  
So thank you.  
Thank you so much.  
I will continue to say it until everyone truly understands.


	36. Chapter 36

A pretty Princess for a lovable prince.


	37. Chapter 37

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!

Let us celebrate with another Lancisk picture.


	38. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!

I AM NOT DEAD!!!!!!

Yes, I am still alive, just been busy with classes.

So for now, let me give you a chibi Lancisk picture.


	39. Chapter 39

Just a random Lancisk picture. BUT WITH A TWIST.

That guy in the corner of the picture is a PrincessTale OC named Gregory Ults.

Gregory is the only son to the Ults family, a High upper-class family that is involved with the kingdom of Evahen trading.

His father spoiled him to think he was deserving of power and respect.

Despite being age 10, he is an intelligent boy that gets all the highest grades.

A lot of kids fear him due to his creepy attitude when he just stares and smiles.

He has an obsession (crush) on Frisk, seeing how different she is from other girls. He wants to be king someday and make Frisk his Queen.

 

(Yes, this guy is largely inspired by Pokey Minch by the Mother/Earthbound Series and Gideon Gleeful from Gravity Falls)

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

Back to drawing my OTP again, here we have these two cuties recreate the icon love song from Disney’s Tangled. I probably will give this an outline later.


	41. Chapter 41

Looks like Lancer is gushing over Frisk and asking Kris if he can date her. He would’ve put up a sign, but Frisk said it’s nicer to be direct with someone.


End file.
